The purpose of this study is to : 1. determine the feasibility in patients with multiple myeloma of immunization with dendritic cells loaded with idiotype 2. assess the toxicity of immunization 3. obtain preliminary data on the clinical efficacy of therapy of serum and/or urine concentration of ideotype protein and B2 microglobulin.